


Zora Mating Season

by insomniacfics



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha Prince Sidon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Link and Y/N accidentally arrive at the Zora's Domain during their mating season and Sidon's in a rut.
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Original Male Character(s), Prince Sidon/Reader
Kudos: 156





	Zora Mating Season

The spring came around in Hyrule. Y/N hummed as he studied the bridge with a smile. It didn’t seem to matter how many times he visited Zora’s Domain, the architecture always seemed to fascinate him entirely.

A low whistle grabbed his attention. The Hylian rolled his eyes and hurried to Link’s side. “Shush,” he chuckled, punching his arm as the hero smiled. “It’s been forever since we’ve been here.”

Link smirked and signed, “You mean it’s been forever since you’ve seen Sidon, right?”

Y/N blushed and looked away shyly as he mumbled, “That too.” He followed the hero into the domain, looking up to see Vah Ruta looming over, a mark of the Zora’s protection and the recent victory over Calamity Ganon. He smiled, happy to see thecreature, before a shudder went through his body. A heavy scent of rut and heat in the air made him gulp as he covered his nose, seeing one of the Zora guards hurrying.

“Master Link, Master Y/N,” The man greeted. “A welcome sight indeed, though, I’m afraid it’s ill timed. The prince and...everyone is...well…”

“What’s wrong?” Y/N asked, straightening. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, all of them came back to, “Is Sidon okay?”

“Nothing!” The guard said quickly. “He’s in rut now is all. It’s our Mating Season so everyone’s a bit out of sorts. I’m afraid because you’re an unmated omega, it’s dangerous for you to be here, Master Y/N,” He said.

Y/N sighed, looking towards the Alpha hero. “I’ll go up to the field behind Vah Ruta and make camp then while you get supplies?”

Link nodded as Y/N went off, thinking for a moment before smirking.

\--

Y/N found a good spot, setting up the tent by the water, noting the fish within as he grabbed the wood and flint. 

As he started the fire, he began to wonder about the Zora prince. He spent a lot of time with the Alpha Champion. Having said that, he was mated to the (former) Princess Zelda. She had asked to not be called that anymore, but they both stayed firm in calling her that, mostly to frustrate the goddess descendant.

He wondered how the Alpha prince felt about him travelling with another alpha then quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

“He’s not your...anything,” Y/N sighed, focusing on knocking the flint against his knife. “Just a friend.”

He blushed, thinking about the last time he’d seen the prince and gulped. They were cutting it close. Link had Y/N stay at the Zora’s domain, as it were the most comfortable place for him to stay at the time, whilst he went off to fight Calamity Ganon. His heat had hit and poor Sidon was nearby. He blushed as he remembered how gentle the Alpha had been with him, cradling him as he helped him through his heat and satiating his lustful hunger on his own knot. When his heat finally passed, however, the prince was nowhere in sight. Eventually, Y/N had given up and left when Link and Zelda arrived and led him back to Kakiriko.

He began to wonder if Link left him at the Zora’s Domain on purpose. The hero had attempted to ask him how he was but Y/N never spoke a word of it.

A low snarl sent a sudden through Y/N’s body and he grabbed his blade, ready to fight, when his ankle was grabbed and he was dragged half in the water, pinned with his arms over his head. He jerked a moment before freezing as the scent hit him, finally registering the Zora over him.

“S-Sidon,” He breathed out, flustered. He blushed more as the Zora growled, the scent of his rut overwhelming him. “I...I thought you...didn’t…”

Sidon simply snarled out, “Mate,” as he tugged off Y/N’s clothing. “My Omega.”

Y/N blushed as he was bared for the Alpha, his instincts taking over as he nuzzled the creature over him. “Sidon, are you sure--Ah!” He gasped, the Alpha kissing and nipping at his neck, right where a mark would go had the Zora claimed him. “Sidon...No wait,” He gasped, making the Alpha freeze. “What if Link comes and sees?”

“He sent me to you. He’s staying within the domain. He won’t come here,” He groaned, rutting his cock against Y/N’s folds. He groaned as he watched slick beginning to dribble out of Y/N’s body. “Mate, I need you. I need you now.”

“Sidon,” Y/N croaked, blushing as his eyes watered. “I thought…” He yelped when the Alpha flipped him onto his stomach. “Fuck yes, please!” He begged.

The Zora quickly pushed into him, claws digging into the Hylian’s hips. He groaned loudly as he watched Y/N gripping at the grass for support, The smaller Hylian shook as he pushed deeper, feeling the opening of his womb practically begging for him.

“S-S-Sidon,” Y/N stammered, blushing as he shook and whined. The Alpha behind him growled loudly and thrust hard into him, pulling a loud moan from the Hylian. “Goddess yes!”

“So fucking perfect for me,” Sidon moaned, claws digging into Y/N’s hips. He snarled as he watched blood prickle to the surface on his flesh. “You’re so fucking perfect. You’re fucking mine. All fucking mine. My mate,” He growled.

“Yours, Alpha. I’m yours,” Y/N sobbed out, shaking as Sidon’s hand reached up and gripped his hair pulling him back so he was practically riding his cock. “Oh fu-fuck.”

“Such a needy Omega,” He moaned. “Dammit, I want you. I want you as mine. I want you to be my mate, Y/N,” He growled, thrusting hard.

“Please!” Y/N cried out, shaking as his legs pulled in tight against him, blushing at the intensity of the Alpha fucking him. “Si-Sidon, please mar-ark me!”

Sidon moaned and thrust faster, smirking as his knot began to swell. “Mark you? You want me to claim you and show the world you’re mine? Say it, Omega. Say what you want!” He snarled.

“Mark me! Knot me! Fucking--Sidon, make me your mate,” Y/N moaned as he orgasmed, shaking hard as he rocking his hips desperately. He gasped as he felt those sharp teeth digging into his scent gland, his body settling into the bond. “Yes!” He screamed.

Sidon snarled as his knot locked him into the Omega as he orgasmed. He groaned, looking down to watch his cock twitching inside the Hylian. “Look at that. So fucking good. You’ve taken every inch of me inside of your tiny body. You’re truly incredible,” he moaned, rocking his hips, making Y/N whine. “I’m not done,” He growled.

Y/N blushed then gasped as Sidon’s fingers carefully rubbed his clit, making him jerk and moan on the hard cock inside him. “Fu-uhnnnffuuck,” He moaned, eyes rolling back a slight. “A-Alpha,” he whined.

“What is it, Mate? Don’t you love cumming on your Alpha’s knot? C’mon. Give me another. I know you have so much cum inside your little body. I want it soaking me,” he growled. “As soon as I can move again, I’m going to start fucking breeding you again and again. Got that?”

“Y-Ye-es, Alph-pha,” He moaned, writhing as Sidon rubbed his clit as he came again, blushing intensely.


End file.
